


Deserve

by supealavigne



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 13:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6196606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supealavigne/pseuds/supealavigne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another crappy writing. I got so bored and couldn't help myself ; v ;~</p>
    </blockquote>





	Deserve

**Author's Note:**

> Another crappy writing. I got so bored and couldn't help myself ; v ;~

Aiba got to the door, whining low in the back of his throat as the bell kept ringing relentlessly. "I'm coming," he grunted annoyedly.

  
Of course it had to be Nino. Of course it had to be the brat of the group as well as his ultimate best friend who appeared in front of his door at 2 fucking AM.

  
"You know what time it is, don't you?" Aiba helplessly leaned against the door, eyes still sleepily heavy. He got a brief answer from the guy, something like "Don't know, don't care" before Nino made his way into the house himself.

  
"What now, Nino?" Aiba closed the door and stepped back into his house. He saw the pout on Nino's face - the cute pout that managed to get everyone's attention and made being mad at him feel like a sin. Aiba sighed.

  
"Can't sleep, Aibasshi," Nino free fell onto the couch in Aiba's living room, whining about his insomnia.

  
"You know your house and mine are like half an hour of driving, right?" The taller man scratched his head as he settled down beside the puppy-look-alike man. Nino immediately clinged onto the skinny figure and started to find his sleep.

  
"Don't sleep here oh my God Ninomiya get the fuck up and move to the bed," Aiba whined but got a strong protest in return. "Don't wanna," there it is, Nino was using the tone that no one could ever refuse.

  
"Let me at least get a phone and tell your manager where to find you in the morning," Aiba tried to be reasonable, but Nino didn't cooperate. "Fuck him and his schedule."

  
"What happened Nino?"

  
"I couldn't sleep."

  
Aiba knew better to keep away from Nino's private life when he didn't want anyone to invade it. Aiba knew he would tell him everything at some point in the future. And he knew, too, as long as Nino was here for his problems, Aiba would be right beside him no matter how fucked up the time was.

  
"You are 32 years old now, Nino," he didn't keep silence though, "Grow up, if you could."

  
"I was nominated."

  
"Ha?"

  
"The Japan Academy Award. The movie. Tomorrow will be the day."

  
"Oh," it made sense, at least to Aiba. He knew that no matter how famous they got, no matter how talented of an artist Nino was, he would still become extremely nervous with these kinds of events.

  
"Will you watch?"

  
"Of course I will," Aiba said in a warm tone, "All four of us will gather at Jun's place tonight to celebrate the moment you get the award."

  
"Thanks," Nino sank deeper in Aiba's warmth.

  
"You deserve it," Aiba smiled as he felt a curve of lips forming on the fabric of his shirt. They both fell asleep minutes later and got scolded by Nino's manager some hours after that.

  
He deserved it after all.


End file.
